Rain Drops
by Oshima Akiko
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak dapat mempercayaimu lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa menatapmu tanpa mengingat bahwa kau juga jatuh hati dengan wanita lain Sasuke. Bisakah kita saling mencintai satu sama lain kembali? SasuSaku fanfiction. Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
1. Bab I

_Dengan Ibu dan Ayah yang luar biasa… Teman-teman yang menyayangiku…_

_Dan kau…orang yang paling ku cintai._

_Semuanya entah mengapa terlihat begitu sempurna._

_Tapi…bagaimana jika semua itu hanya ilusi?_

_Karena…saat inipun hatimu tidak sedang bersamaku bukan?_

_._

_._

**Rain Drops © Oshima Akiko**

_Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto._

WARNING : OOC, Hurt, dan sebagai-bagainya.

Main Chara : Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"Sayang, kalian akan menghadiri undangan ulang tahun Hinata di kediaman Hyuugakan?"

Suara Haruno Mebuki membuat Sakura mau tak mau memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ibunya itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terlihat menegang untuk beberapa detik sebelum menutupi aksinya itu dengan senyuman kaku di bibirnya.

Berharap bahwa Ibunya mungkin tidak akan menyadari tingkahnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Bu," Sakura menaruh cangkir minumannya. "Aku sibuk sekali belakangan."

Kening Mebuki mengkerut. "Saku-_chan_, Hinatakan teman baikmu. Apa tidak akan apa-apa kalau kau tidak menghadirinya?"

Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa di dalam hatinya.

Teman?

Teman siapa?

Teman jalang yang merebut kekasihmu mungkin iya, tapi kalau teman baik? Dalam mimpipun hal itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dia tak'an sudi hal itu terjadi.

"Mobilku belum keluar dari bengkel Bu," Sakura memberi alasannya. "Aku tidak mau naik taksi."

"Ada Sasuke, Sakura," Mebuki memutar matanya mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal anaknya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya dan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu harus menurutinya. "Kau akan menemani Sakurakan?"

Suara sang Ibunda keluarga Haruno itu membuat dua insan itu menatap Mebuki dengan canggung. Belakangan ia sangat curiga dengan kelakuan dua orang ini. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangkat alisnya, dalam hati ia menebak-nebak ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan puterinya ini.

"Ah, iya saya akan menemaninya," ujar pemuda itu seraya tersenyum sopan.

Sebuah sentuhan di tangan kanannya membuatnya berjengit dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat, secara refleks ia menatap pria di sampingnya. Uchiha terlihat kecewa dengan tingkahnya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyusupi hatinya, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengabaikannya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh terjebak lagi dengan ilusi bodoh seperti itu.

Diam-diam, mata hijau Sakura memandangi tiap gerak-gerik yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan mau tak mau itu membuat hatinya terasa lebih sesak. Semua itu…sikap _gentle_nya_, _tatapan yang seolah begitu menginginkannya, senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya. Apa tiap sikap sopan yang ia tunjukan padanya atau pada orang tuanya adalah topeng?

Tuluskah semua itu?

"Sasuke sudah mau menemanimu, datang saja tidak enak kalau kau tidak datang sayang."

**Drrt…drrrt…**

Getaran dari tas putihnya membuat Sakura merogoh ke dalam tasnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat _e-mail_ masuk dari asistennya. Dia dibutuhkan Nona Tsunade katanya.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti." Sakura memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menyeruput lagi minumannya. "_Kaa-san_, aku duluan ya? Nona Tsunade membutuhkanku."

"Urusan penting? Ya sudah, biar Sasuke mengantarmu," tawar Ibunya.

Mati-matian ia mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya. "Emmh…aku pergi ke sana sendiri saja. Lagian _Kaa-san _nanti pulang sama siapa?"

"Itu gampang, kaukan di butuhkan rumah sakit," ucap Mebuki seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum cerah menatap anak dan calon menantunya. "Sudah sana. Nanti kau di marahi Tsunade."

Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dengan begitu kikuk, dia kemudian mencium pipi Ibunya sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mebuki. Mengabaikan pria yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya, dia berjalan dengan lebih cepat keluar dari kafe itu. Persetan dengan pria di belakangnya, dia toh–

"–kau mau kemana, parkiran di sebelah sana."

Tangan hangat pemuda itu membuat langkahnya terhenti, Sakura benar-benar enggan berbicara lama-lama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke, gadis itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan mengengadah menatap Sasuke.

"Kata siapa aku akan pergi denganmu? Bukankah biasanya kau terlalu sibuk? Kau boleh kembali ke kantormu saja, lagipula rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh," terang Sakura dengan dingin.

Rasanya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia membayangkan dia dan Sasuke akan berbicara seperti ini. Seumur-umur mereka berdua kenal, tidak pernah sekalipun keadaan sebegini dinginnya. Sakura adalah orang yang kelewat cerewet, jadi dulu hampir mustahil keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya walaupun Sasuke pasif dalam mengobrol, maka sudah menjadi tugas untuk Sakura untuk menghangatkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa, aku akan mengantarmu," tegas Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Sakura menahan tawanya –tawa sinis kau pikir apa lagi, mati-matian.

"Jangan sok seperti kau menganggapku kekasihmu Sasuke-_san_, kita cuman berpura-pura. Ingat?" ia tersenyum miring ke arah Sasuke.

Dia bersumpah bisa melihat Sasuke berjengit mendengar embel-emel namanya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam mendengar wanita muda di depannya ini menjadi pribadi dingin yang seolah tak ia kenal. Walaupun ia tahu jelas bahwa dia pantas di berlakukan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja…rasanya…benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Melihat Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataannya, senyuman terulas di bibir Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Dan gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang terus menatap punggungnya.

.

.

.

Punggung Haruno Sakura membelakangi pintu masuk ke ruangannya. Jas putihnya ia eratkan, udara dingin dari hujan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengira hari ini akan hujan. Ah, langit memang sulit di kira-kira ya?

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah kursinya, setelah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dia memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan. Dia benar-benar kurang tidur, Sakura tipe orang _workaholic_. Hanya berhenti jika makan, jika orang tuanya mulai mengeluh, atau ketika ia mau mengingatkan Sasuke untuk makan atau istirahat.

Iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap pigura di atas mejanya.

Dengan cepat ia menutup pigura itu, tangan kanannya kemudian terangkat dan memijt kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia kurang tidur, dia lelah, dan dia banyak pikiran. Terutama ketika si brengsek Uchiha ini menginvasi pikirannya dan membuatnya memikirkan Sasuke terus menerus belakangan ini.

Tapi bukan dari sisi positif –pfft jangan harap.

Tapi dari sisi negatif tentu saja.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

_The Almighty_ Uchiha_, The _Uchiha_ Prodgy, The…the…the person she care the most._

Kejadian tiga bulan lalu membuat dirinya merasakan perubahan besar pada dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa akan datang hari di mana dia merasakan sakitnya hatinya karena Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke jelas bukan tipe pacar yang suka menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya, percayalah walaupun dingin tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membuatnya sampai sesakit itu.

Tumbuh bersama Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tahu bagaimana sifat kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh ketika Sasuke lupa dengan hari jadi mereka, karena ia tahu Sasuke di pusingkan dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh ketika Sasuke tidak datang ke acara kencan mereka. Karena ia tahu rapat Sasuke mungkin memakan waktu lama. Dia bahkan tidak mengeluh ketika temannya yang lain di berikan perhatian super romantis oleh kekasih-kekasih mereka sementara dia tidak. Karena dia tahu Uchiha Sasuke menyayanginya walaupun dengan caranya sendiri.

Tapi, semua itu seolah-olah adalah omong kosong yang ia buat agar dirinya yakin bahwa Sasuke menyukainya.

Sakura sekarang bahkan ragu sebenarnya apa semua itu hanya delusinya ataukah memang benar-benar terjadi?

Mereka berdua lahir dan tumbuh di lingkungan yang nyaris sama. Keluarga Haruno mungkin tidak sekaya keluarga Uchiha, tapi Ibunya yang notabene adalah sahabat dari Uchiha Mikoto membuatnya mengenal keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke bahkan saat ia pertama kali mengenal kata suka. Siapa sih gadis waras yang tidak menyukai Sasuke?

Mungkin ya, awalnya dia memandang Sasuke hanya dari luar saja. Tapi, sejak SMP perasaan kagumnya atas Sasuke makin bertambah. Awalnya Sasuke membencinya mungkin. Anak perempuan dari teman Ibunya yang selalu di suruh dia temani main. Sudah berisik, rambutnya aneh, tidak bisa diam –kata Sasuke dulu.

Tapi sayangnya anak perempuan yang berisik, berambut aneh, dan tidak bisa diam itu akhirnya membuat Uchiha bungsu itu jatuh hati juga. Dan akhirnya titik balik hubungan mereka adalah ketika SMA, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Kini sudah 7 tahun dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Dia bahkan dulu tidak bertanya mengapa Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sementara ia tahu pemuda itu memendam rasa pada gadis lembut itu.

"Haruno-_sensei_."

Kepala dari Matsuri terlihat menyembul di balik pintu, suster baru itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya.

"Itu, ada laki-laki tampan diruang resepsionis lantai bawah. Katanya mencari _sensei_," ujarnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Pacar _sensei_ ya? Tampan sekali looooooh."

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Ah masa sih!" Matsuri mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi suster-suster lain sering menggosipkan pacar _sensei_ yang katanya tampaaaan sekali itu."

"Jangan percaya mereka. Sudah kerja lagi sana," usir Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah _ha'i ha'i sensei_," ucap Matsuri.

Gadis itu kemudian membungkuk pelan sebelum menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Haruno muda itu terlihat menghela nafasnya, dia memandangi hujan di balik kaca ruangannya. Dia tahu kok siapa yang menjemputnya. Dan berkali-kali dia bisa lolos dari orang itu.

Tangannya bergerak ke arah dadanya.

Seandainya hatinya tidak sesakit ini, mungkin ia malahan senang di jemput begini. Seandainya ini adalah 3 bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia tidak akan bertingkah seperti ini. Seandainya Uchiha Sasuke sudah berlaku seperti ini sejak dulu, mungkin dia adalah gadis paling bahagia.

Sayangnya…semuanya sudah terlambat bukan?

.

.

.

"_Maaf Sakura."_

"_Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok! Hehehe," Sakura berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin. Orang yang tengah di telefon mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi kecewa gadis itu. "Aku tahuu kau sibuk! Apalagi bisnis dengan keluarga Hyuugakan merepotkan! Aku tahu kok, Hinata-_chan _juga sering kelelahan dengan urusan bisnis keluarganya hehehe."_

_Dia sudah menunggu selama ini di restoran dan Sasuke tidak datang. Rasa tidak nyaman merambati perutnya. Entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke belakangan ini makin sulit di hubungi. Pemuda itu banyak membatalkan janjinya. Dan, saat ia meneleponnya Sasuke jarang sekali bisa mengangkatnya._

"_Aku akan mengganti acara ini nanti."_

_Suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu menyesal, dan itu membuat Sakura luluh juga._

_Selalu begitu._

'_**Bukan apa-apa Sakura! Sasuke cuman sibuk!**__'_

"_Ah oke oke aku mengerti, sudah sana bekerja lagi. Jangan lupa makan ya?"_

"_Aa. Kalau begitu…sampai jumpa."_

"_Eumh, sampai jumpa."_

_Dan Sakura menutup sambungan telf mereka. _

_Ia menusuk steak di depannya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia sudah berapa kali memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa semua ini cuman alasan-alasan saja. Bagaimana jika Sasuke bosan padanya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke menganggapnya terlalu mengganggu? Bagaimana jika…bagaimana jika Sasuke selingkuh!_

_Pemikiran terakhir membuat kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis itu._

"_Mana mungkin," ucapnya seraya memotong steak di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat garpu dan membawa steak ke depan mulutnya. "Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu Sakura."_

_Akhirnya puteri keluarga Haruno itupun merayakan hari jadi mereka sendirian…_

–_lagi._

_._

_._

_._

Dokter dari Rumah Sakit di distrik Konoha itu memegangi tas yang ia pegangi erat-erat. Dia sudah menebak bahwa kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke akan menjemputnya lagi hari ini. Dan dia benar-benar tidak dalam mood terbaiknya. Dalam mood baik saja dia malas melihat Uchiha muda itu apa lagi dalam mood yang buruk?

Sepatu coklatnya membawanya ke sayap timur rumah sakit Konoha.

Dia tersenyum cepat ke arah tiap orang yang menyapanya, Sakura terlalu terburu-buru dia memiliki janji dengan Bibi Mikoto untuk datang ke rumahnya sore ini. Sebenarnya dia lelah kemarin dia lembur hingga baru pulang subuh. Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih dia inginkan ketimbang kasur hangatnya. Tapi, itu semua harus di tunda dulu.

Angin segar menerpa wajahnya bertepatan dengan terdengar suara seseorang bergema di sisi jalan masuk rumah sakit yang sepi itu.

"Sudah selesai _shift_mu?"

Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati pemuda bermata gelap itu tengah menyender di dinding rumah sakit dengan tangan yang di silangkan di dadanya.

Ekspresi di wajah Sakura mendingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjemputmu," ucap Sasuke seraya membuka payung hitam yang dia bawa. Dia menoleh menatap gadis itu. "Ayo."

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Ibumu, bukan denganmu," ucap Sakura tenang –kelewat tenang.

Pemuda itu terlihat menghela nafasnya.

Semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke jelas bukanlah orang tersabar yang ada. Tapi belakangan ini Sasuke sering bertingkah seolah dia adalah orang tersabar yang ada. Dengan Haruno Sakura yang terus-terusan menolaknya, belakangan dia dengan gigih meminta tangan gadis itu kembali.

Dan gadis itu memang kembali padanya.

Tapi tidak dengan hati maupun dirinya yang dulu.

Dia bersalah dia tahu, dia juga tahu bahwa dialah yang membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan begini. Tapi, apakah terlalu berlebihan jika ia meminta di berikan kesempatan sekali lagi?

"Aku lelah Sakura, berhenti bersikap begini," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Berbagai emosi terlihat dari mata Sasuke. "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu."

Sakura tertawa dengan sarkastik. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja? Bukankah kau lelah? Dan kau bisa dengan bahagia bersama dengan Hinata_mu_."

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras.

"Dan kau pikir semudah itu semuanya kembali seperti semula?" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia menggeleng dengan pelan sebelum membuang wajahnya menatap jalanan di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu Haruno Sakura."

Ucapan itu tidak membuat gadis itu kaget, dia menerimanya dengan begitu tenang. Mata hijau Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu," akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya, perempuan itu kemudian menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kau lebih menyukai Hinata di bandingkan aku bukan? Kau memang menyukaiku, sedikit. Dan menyukai Hinata, banyak."

"Berhenti bicara soal Hinata! Ini bukan soal dia. Ini persoalan kita berdua Sakura."

"Dan kau terus menerus membelanya, lagi dan lagi!" bentak Sakura, ia mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. "Ini memang persoalan kita berdua, tapi Hinata adalah orang yang membuat persoalan ini ada brengsek! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya bajingan!"

Dan pemuda itu terdiam mendengar makian Sakura.

Kalau di katakan salah siapa ini? Sasuke akan mengakui ini memang semua salahnya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menyesali semua ini brengsek, tidak bisakah Sakura melupakan semuanya ini? Tidakkah ia bisa memulai segalanya dari awal lagi? Sasuke bukanlah seorang dewa yang tidak memiliki cela. Dia adalah manusia biasa.

Dan aksi pemuda itu yang tidak menjawabnya menyulut rasa kesalnya.

Sakura terlalu takut dia akan menangis, lebih baik dia menyingkir dari sini secepat mungkin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia lalu membuka payungnya dan menuruni tangga rumah sakit. Terdengar suara air hujan yang jatuh yang berbenturan dengan payungnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Maaf, aku bukannya membencimu Sasuke. Tapi sejujurnya aku terlalu takut. Sebagaimanapun kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku aku tidak akan mempercayaimu. Aku bahkan ragu bahwa kau mencintaiku dari awal. Apa cuman aku yang menyukaimu sendirian selama ini _ne_?" ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Sebuah senyuman sedih terulas di bibirnya. "Aku…aku bahkan ragu sekarang aku bisa memandangmu dengan biasa tanpa berpikir bahwa kau sejak dulu sangat menyukai Hinata. Maaf."

Dan gadis itu berjalan mundur kemudian berputar dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang mematung memandangi punggungnya yang membelah hujan deras di bulan ini. Pemuda itu terlihat terlalu tenang, dan di detik berikutnya topengnya seolah-olah pecah begitu saja.

**BRAAK.**

Ia melemparkan payungnya ke lantai marmer rumah sakit.

Sasuke berjongkok kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia menutup matanya berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, usahanya menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi selama ini sia-sia. Karena ia tahu, semua ini adalah kenyataan.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke."

Seandainya ia tidak berbuat bodoh.

Mungkin, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi bukan?

.

.

_When people make a mistake, God can easily forgive them._

_But, I'm an human. _

_So I don't forgive people that easy._

.

.

.

To **Be **Continue.

.

.

.

Catatan Author :

Halooo, panggil saja Akiko ya hehehe.

Oh iya, fanficnya semoga pada suka yaaaa. Mohon bantuannya selama dif fn, saya lagi berusaha ciptain karakter Sakura yang dark dark gimanaaa gitu soalnya saya pengen Sakura gak kelihatan lemah. Hehehee semoga berhasil yaaa.

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Bab II

_Aku bersalah padamu…aku berdosa padamu…_

_Aku tahu itu, dan sekarang aku merasa sangat menyesal…_

_Tidak bisakah aku menggenggam tanganmu lagi? Memelukmu lagi? Mengecupmu lagi?_

_Kumohon…_

_Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?_

.

.

.

**Rain Drops © Oshima Akiko**

_Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto._

WARNING : OOC, Hurt, dan sebagai-bagainya.

Main Chara : Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

CHAPTER II.

.

"Waaah, Sakura-_chan _masakanmu enak sekali!"

Pekikan Mikoto membuat lengkungan bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sakura melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia lalu ikut berdiri di samping Mikoto. Ia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup yang ia buat. Matanya melebar.

"Wah…aku tidak akan enak loh _Baa-san_," canda Sakura.

Mikoto bertolak pinggang, ia menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya. "Menyangka tidak akan enak apanya! Masakan yang Sakura-_chan_ buat selalu enak."

"Ah, _arigatou ne baa-san_."

Mengabaikan konfrontasi antara dirinya dan Sasuke tadi di rumah sakit, Sakura tetap datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Dia tidak mau membuat Mikoto merasa sedih, lagipula janji adalah janji. Sakura adalah orang yang akan selalu menepati janjinya walau apapun yang terjadi –prinsipnya.

Jadi di sinilah dia, di dapur keluarga Uchiha dengan sang Ibunda para Uchiha muda itu. Sakura jelas enggan berada di sini, dia takut-takut Sasuke datang. Dia tidak menyesali apa yang ia katakan di rumah sakit hanya saja ia merutuki pemilihan kata yang ia gunakan. Brengsek, dia malah kelihatan seperti cewek yang benar-benar putus asa.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_ kau pulang?"

Ucapan Mikoto membuat Sakura langsung menatap kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di pintu dapur keluarga Uchiha, Ibu dari pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dan mengecup pipinya sebelum memeluk putera bungsunya itu.

Sakura berdiri dengan canggung melihat kedua orang itu bertukar salam.

Saat mata hitam Sasuke bertemu dengannya, Sakura bisa melihat ketidak nyamanan di mata pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk singkat memberi salam Sasuke, dan pemuda itu balas mengangguk singkat ke arah Sakura.

"Aiiiih, kalian anak muda malu-malu! Bukannya dulu kalau bertemu kalian suka saling peluk atau apa," ucapan Mikoto membuat kedua orang itu menyadari bahwa tingkah mereka tengah di perhatikan Ibu Sasuke. "Jangan malu-malu! Anggap saja Ibu ini patung."

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berdiri kaku dan tidak mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Mata Uchiha Mikoto menyipit melihat tingkah kedua orang yang belakangan terlihat begitu jauh itu. Apa… "Kalian bertengkar ya?"

"Tidak," bantah Sakura cepat, sebuah senyuman terpaksa ia buat. Ia kemudian berjalan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menarik pemuda itu mendekatinya, dan iapun memeluk Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berbalut jas birunya. "_Okaerinasai, _Sasuke."

Pemuda itu balik memeluknya, pelukannya terasa begitu hangat namun begitu canggung di saat yang bersamaan, berkebalikan dengan pelukannya yang begitu dingin.

Perempuan setengah baya itu menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan menggoda. "Aaah, romansa anak muda! Membuatku iri saja."

"_Baa-san _bisa berpelukan dengan Fugaku-_jiisan _nantikan," ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya setelah melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke kau coba makanan buatan Sakura ini! Ini enak sekali loh!" ucap Mikoto selepas pelukan kedua orang itu terlepas.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Aku harus ke kantor lagi _Kaa-san_."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kerumah?"

"Mengambil berkas yang tertinggal."

"Duduklah, kau makan dulu Sasuke."

Suara Sakura membuat argument antara ibu dan anak itu terhenti, Uchiha Sasuke tertegun melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu tenang –belum lagi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Sakura menyuruhnya makan? Tapi….kenapa?

"Ayolah! Nanti kau kembali ke kantor setelah makan, bagaimana?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke akhirnya menerima tawaran Ibunya.

Percayalah, Uchiha Mikoto bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk di bantah.

.

.

.

"Enaaak bukan?"

Uchiha Mikoto datang dari dapur dengan Sakura di belakangnya yang membawa cemilan dari dapur keluarga Uchiha menuju ruang keluarga. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi kue tomat buatannya beserta jus tomat. Mengingat Uchiha Sasuke yang membenci makanan manis dan begitu mencintai tomat, mustahil Sakura membuatkan makanan ekstra manis –walaupun ia lebih menyukai makanan manis ketimbang tomat.

"Hn?" pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto. Ia membantu Sakura meletakan kuenya. "Kenapa cuman dua?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di samping Mikoto. "Masih ada satu loyang lagi di dapur, cuman akukan tidak suka tomat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa buat kue tomat?"

Mikoto memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan menggelengkan kepalanya atas ketidak pekaan Sasuke. "Tentu saja karena kau sangat menyukai tomat anakku tercinta."

Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengerti atas perkataan Mikoto.

Ruang keluarga Uchiha terasa begitu hangat, Sakura tersenyum dan ikut tertawa bersama Mikoto sementara Sasuke hanya menimpali sesekali. Uchiha bungsu itu terlalu terfokus dengan kue yang ada di depannya dan tidak menghiraukan kedua perempuan itu.

"Makanlah yang lahap," ujar Mikoto, ia lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. "Aaaah, kalau kau bisa memasak beginikan aku tidak akan khawatir kalau nanti saat Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura-_chan_ dia tidak bisa memakan makanan yang enak."

Dan perkataan Mikoto sukses membuat kedua orang itu terdiam.

Ruangan itu hanya terisi dengan tawa Mikoto, butuh beberapa detik sampai Mikoto menyadari ada apa dengan kedua orang itu. Ia adalah Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia tahu jelas ketika anaknya merasa tidak nyaman, gelisah, bahagia, atau apa. Mikoto bisa menangkap sejak tadi aura kegelisahan di mata anaknya itu.

Beberapa bulan ini, dia menyadari Sakura sudah jarang sekali mampir ke rumahnya.

Jika ia bertanya pada Sasuke selalu saja ada alasan, sementara jika ia bertanya pada Sakura gadis itu selalu berkata bahwa ia akan mampir nanti ke rumahnya –walaupun akhirnya tidak datang-datang saja. Dia bukan sosok Ibu yang tidak peka, namun dia tidak akan mencampuri urusan anaknya kecuali memang sudah waktunya ia mencampuri.

Beberapa bulan kemarin Sasuke jarang sekali terlihat rapi, kadang ia melamun, lebih pendiam, dan meminum kopi dalam jumlah banyak. Sasuke bukan pencinta kopi, dan entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana pemuda itu menyukai kopi sekali.

Tidak butuh menjadi seorang Uchiha untuk tahu ada masalah dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian kenapa? Bukankah toh kalian akan menikah?" pancing Mikoto, wanita paruh baya itu tertawa sambil menatap anaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong cepatlah menikah, dan punya anak banyak _ne_? Aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi Nenek."

"Umh, iya _Baa-san_. Nanti mungkin. Kalau waktunya tepat," ucap Sakura canggung.

"Cepatlah menikah, _Baa-san _ingin menggendong cucu. Mengingat Itachi yang tidak mungkin menikah dekat-dekat ini cuma kalian harapanku," Mikoto memperhatikan raut wajah mereka berdua. "Aaah, cucuku nanti pasti tampan dan cantik kujamin."

Uchiha muda itu hanya membuang mukanya dan kembali terfokus pada kue tomatnya sementara Sakura memilih tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Tsunade sayang?" tiba-tiba Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan –mengingat keduanya sama-sama canggung dan kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mikoto tidak pernah suka ikut campur dengan urusan kedua anaknya.

Tapi, kali ini ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antara kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

_"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA!"_

_Ia tidak pernah membayangkan suara gadis berambut merah jambu itu membentaknya, tapi faktanya di sini Uchiha Sasuke tengah di bentak oleh Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya seolah-olah begitu jengah dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu._

_"Kau tahu aku sibuk Sakura."_

_Dan air mata menganak pinak lagi di pipi Sakura._

_"A-aku hanya meminta sat-satu hari Sasuke," isak Sakura, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang awalnya tertutup oleh kedua tangannya. "Tidakkah kau bisa meluangkan waktumu? Untukku? Sebentar saja…Pernahkah aku meminta sesuatu? Untuk kali ini Sasuke…Astaga, demi Tuhan aku bahkan memohon!"_

_Mata hijau itu…_

_Mata hijau itu memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan menyedihkan._

_Terlihat begitu putus asa, begitu lemah, begitu…begitu kecewa._

_Demi _Kami-sama_,Sasuke tidak pernah berharap bahwa Sakura memperlihatkan tatapan itu padanya. Dia paling benci terlibat dalam keadaan emosional begini. Dan ia jelas paling benci tatapan yang membuatnya seolah terasa begitu salah. _

_Ia tahu yang ia lakukan salah, walaupun begitu baginya kesalahan itu terasa begitu benar…_

_Dengan ragu ia berjalan ke arah Sakura, ia menarik tubuh Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa untuk ia peluk. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Sakura, tangisan terdengar makin mengeras begitu gadis itu berhasil ia peluk._

_"Sudah jangan menangis…"_

_Butuh beberapa menit hingga gadis itu berhenti bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang mendorongnya menjauh. Dan ia melepaskan gadis itu._

_Dia memerhatikan gadis merah jambu yang sudah ia kenal nyaris seumur hidupnya itu. Ia sendiri bingung, hatinya ikut sakit melihat Sakura mengisak begini karena dirinya. Tapi…kalau ia ingat alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia tidak menghadiri ulang tahun Sakura…ia tidak menyesal._

**_Ia tahu ia tengah bermain dengan api…_**

_"Sasuke…"_

**_Dan jika ia tidak hati-hati api itu akan membakar seluruh tubuhnya…_**

_"Hn…"_

**_Ia tahu hal itu dengan jelas…_**

_"Bisakah kau berjanji? Berjanjilah…berjanjilah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja ya?"_

**_Tapi…kalau ia berhati-hati semua akan baik-baik saja bukan?_**

_"….aa."_

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Terjebak dengan dirimu dalam mobil ini, kau pikir aku akan memekik kegirangan?"

Dan keheningan tercipta lagi di dalam mobil mewah pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Jalanan menuju kompleks tempat tinggal Sakura terasa sangat sepi malam ini. Kalau kau bertanya apa Sakura dengan sukarela duduk di sisi Sasuke? Jawabannya jelas tidak. Jika kau bertanya apa alasannya kalau begitu sampai dia mau duduk di sini? Jawabannya tentu saja karena Uchiha Mikoto tidak mau perempuan yang ia sudah anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri pulang malam-malam sendirian dengan taksi.

Jadi, ia menyuruh Sasuke mengantarnya.

"Besok kau berangkat ke rumah sakit jam berapa? Kau mau ku antar?"

"Mengantar?" suara tawa terdengar dari bibir Sakura. "Kenapa denganmu Sasuke?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan kanan yang menempel di jendela. Ia terlihat begitu geli mendapati kelakuan _kekasih_nya itu. "Kau mau begini repot-repot. Ah…dulupun kau tidak beginikan?"

"Aku ini kekasihmu," pegangan Sasuke pada kemudi semakin erat. "Dan ini tugasku bukan?"

"Bukankah dulu kau paling tidak mau mengantar-antarku? Bertemu denganku saja aku ragu kau mau," ujar Sakura dengan nada di buat-buat seceria mungkin. Ia kemudian terlihat pura-pura kaget. "Oh! Aku lupa. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Nona besar Hyuugakan?"

Suara Sakura terdengar seolah-olah mengejeknya, dan Sasuke tidak akan marah. Ia memang pantas di ejek seperti itu, dia pantas di cerca, dan bahkan ia pantas di makinya. Tapi, tetap saja mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari bibir orang yang ia kasihi rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Kesalahannyalah hingga ia berpaling dari Sakura.

Tapi, tidakkan bisa dia benar-benar di maafkan?

Mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Sakura, pemuda itu menepikan mobilnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tentang pembicaraan kita di rumah sakit…

Gadis itu terdiam.

Deru nafas mereka terdengar di dalam mobil sedan mewah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu kaku, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Seandainya saja gadis itu tidak bernafas mungkin Sasuke akan mengira gadis itu hanyalah seonggok boneka manekin.

"Bukan aku yang menyebabkan semuanya jadi seperti ini Sasuke. Aku mungkin bersedia memulai lagi, tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Bukankah kau yang ngotot ingin bersamaku lagi?" ujar Sakura seolah mengolok-oloknya.

Sasuke menarik nafas lagi, berusaha berbicara dengan kepala dingin. "Kau belum memaafkanku bukan?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, aku memaafkanmu mungkin dari sebelum kau meminta maafku." Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan yang kau lakukan padaku Sasuke."

Dan pintu mobil itupun tertutup meninggalkan pemiliknya seorang diri.

.

.

.

"_Dan_?"

Suara Ino terdengar begitu penasaran di seberang sana. Sakura menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk putih. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau berharap aku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"_Kau ini tiap kutanya pasti malah bertanya balik! Seriuslah kepala _pink," gerutu Ino.

Sakura tertawa pelan, dia merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku ini. Aku…belum bisa melupakan perlakuannya padaku Ino."

Ino terdengar mendengus, ia berani bertaruh Ino pasti tengah memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kembali padanya?"

Dan kali ini Sakura diam memikirkan alasannya.

Dia selalu berkata bahwa ini karena ia tak mau hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno hancur. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan persoalan selingkuh Sasuke baik pada Mikoto maupun pada Mebuki –Mebuki mungkin akan mengebiri Sasuke jika dia tahu. Mereka hanya tahu Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bertengkar tanpa tahu alasannya.

Sekarang, ia jadi ikut berpikir apa alasan sebenarnya ia kembali pada Sasuke.

Hatinya ikut sakit dulu ketika Sasuke memohon padanya. Demi _Kami-sama_, **memohon**! Uchiha Sasuke dengan ego yang terkenal tinggi itu memohon padanya untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua! Dan… memang dia tidak langsung menerimanya. Tapi toh akhirnya ia memang kembali lagi pada Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. Jadi, kenapa alasannya?

"Entahlah," ia berusaha berbicara dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya dengan asal. "Aku malas berpikir. Sudaaahlah."

Kali ini Ino terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati. "Apa mungkin…gara-gara kamu masih mencintainya?"

Cinta…

Benarkah ia masih mencintainya?

Masihkah ia mencintai Sasuke? Dia mungkin mencintai Sasuke sejak lama, dia mungkin begitu tergantung dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, dan dia mungkin begitu menyayangi Sasuke hingga rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Tapi, apakah perasaannya berbalas?

"Mungkin…"

_–Dan, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri._

"Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin iya, atau tidak," suara Sakura terdengar ragu. "Kau tahukan kalau aku dari dulu naksir berat pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya kami berpacaran."

"Aku tahu, tahu sekaaali Sakura. Kau pikir siapa yang menjadi telingamu jika kau bercerita Sasuke ini Sasuke itu, Sasuke begini Sasuke begitu," Ino meledeknya. "Tapi ingat, ini kesempatan terakhirnya mengerti? Kalau dia macam-macam putuskan. Kalau kau tidak memutuskannya aku yang akan memutuskan lehernya. Kalau kemarin mungkin masih ancaman –karena ya kau menerimanya lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak ada cerita aku ragu-ragu lagi memutuskan lehernya. Mengerti jidat lebar?"

Ia tertawa mendengar ancaman Ino pada Sasuke.

Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya, gadis itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tertawa bahkan merasa begitu bersyukur bertemu dengan gadis pirang cerewet itu. Tanpa sadar ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau boleh melakukan itu kali ini," Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Terima kasih untuk ada bersamaku selama ini Ino. Aku benar-benar sayang padamu."

.

.

.

_When a guy mean a world for you._

_Then a best friends mean a life. _

_For me at least._

.

.

.

Catatan Author :

Alhamdulillah, chapter 2 selesai yuhuuuuuuu *\('-')/* Sukakah sama fanfic ini? Mohon maaf yaa kalau masih gak bagus hehehe, kan masih sama-sama belajar. Oh iya, ini fanfic paling 10-11 chapter, gak'an panjang. Dan semoga updatenya lancar yaaa :-) Oh ya, yang pereview log-in mohon ceeek yaaa PMnya buat balasan review :D

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!

**Ucapan Terima Kasih Untuk :**

Uchiharuno susi (_Sudaah di lanjut, makasih udah nunggu yaa ^^_); Yuuki Edna (_Makasih udaaah suka hehehe. Iyaa maaf yaa kalau ada typo hehehe. Salam kenaaal juga ^^_); Princess Emeralyna (_Whoaah gak suka hinata ya? Saya tahu sih pasaran pake orang ketiganya hinata, cumaaan perannya di butuhin di sini dan dia semoga likeable disini hehehe. Gaara ya…emmh masukin gak yaaah #digetok wkwkwk_) ; Baby Kim (_Iyaa aku gak suka sama Sakura yang lemah, harusss kuat! Hehehe. Udaah di lanjutkan yaaa_); Pinky Blossom (_Sayaa juga gak suka SasuHina soalnya saya SasuSaku lovers kekekekek. Mungkin Gaara masuk sih…mungkin engga…entahlah wkwkwk_); hamster-pink (_Makasih udaaah suka idenya hehehe._) ; hanazono yuri (_Syudaaaah di update yaaak._) ; **hidan gila** (_iya kok gak panjang, paling 10-11 chapter soalnya satu chapter jg isinya pendek hehe. Makasih dukungannya! Review lagi kalau berkenan yaa :D_) ; **Erica Christy** (_Hinata yep, soalnya entah kenapa lagi sukaaa bikin Hinata jadi third person hehe. Bener feelnya kerasa? Aaah makasih yaa :D Okee, ini di update! Boleh review lagi hehe? :-)_ ) ; **Nan nda** (_Whoaaa makasih yaa udah suka! Hehehe iyakan pasti sakit soalnya genrenya hurt :p makasih yaaa, kalau boleh review lagi yaaaa:-)_ ); **salsalala **(_Sudah di update kok hehe. Kalau boleh, review? :p_ ); **bigbagVIP** (_Betuuul sekali omonganmu hehehe, awaas loh galau tiap baca ini :p udah update yaaa, boleh review? :D_ ) ; **Guest** (_Whoaa jangan nangisss *sodorintisu* Udaaah di lanjut yaa, maaf nunggu lama hehehe :D_) ; Alifa Cherry Blossom (_Makaaasih yaa udah suka hehehe. Gaak lamakan ini updatenyaaah? :-p Sudaaah di update yaaak_)


End file.
